peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 July 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-07-16 ; Comments *A two hour fifteen minute recording of a two and a half hour show is available. *The programme includes a live set by Inspiral Carpets, recorded at the 1994 Glastonbury Festival. *Tracklistings for the parts the show not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §, their details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *Fun-Da-Mental# 3, recorded 03 July 1994. Available on the Nation Records / Strange Fruit CD – Nation – The Peel Sessions . Tracklisting : (4:30 news) *Man Or Astro Man: ‘A Mouthful Of Exhaust (Split 7 inch - The Various Boss Sounds From Beyond The Far Reaches...And Then Some! )’ Get Hip Recordings : (JP: ‘A bold initiative to bring back arrhythmic coughing to pop. That’s Man Or Astro Man’...) *Dave Angel: ‘Abyss (12 inch - Seas Of Tranquility EP )’ Rotation Records *Terminal Cheesecake: ‘Oily Hot Knife (7 inch )’ Jackass *Mountain Goats: ‘Pure Heat (Split 7 inch - Why You All So Thief? )’ Sing Eunuchs! *Fun-Da-Mental: ‘Justice Or Justify’ (Peel Session) *Pulp: ‘Joyriders (Various Artists CD - Volume Ten )’ Volume *Master Survival: ‘Dunia 1 (7 inch)’ Zambezi Records *SYT: ‘Echo Systems (12 inch )’ - Magick Eye Records *Rugrat: ‘Sad But True (7 inch – Rhubarb )’ Rugger Bugger Discs : (JP: ‘We, on the John Peel wing ding, say that’s the spirit’.) *Ultraviolence: ‘I Am Destructor (CD - Life Of Destructor )’ Earache : (Tape flip) *Johnny Violent: ‘Pull The Trigger (7 inch - Johnny Is A Bastard )’ Earache § *Pavement: ‘Strings Of Nashville (7 inch – Gold Soundz )’ Big Cat Records § *Sophie's Boys: ‘Sweet Attitude (12 inch )’ Recent Future Music § *Lou Barlow & His Sentridoh: ‘Survival (CD - Lou Barlow And His Sentridoh )’ City Slang § : (5:30 news) *Sammy: ‘Dim Some (CD - Debut Album )’ Fire Records *Fun-Da-Mental: ‘The Truth Commission’ (Peel Session) *Zodiac: ‘Leo - The Lord Of Lights (LP - Cosmic Sounds )’ Elektra *Mukkaa: ‘Blinder Burns Blue & White Army Mix (12 inch )’ Limbo *Emperor Julian: ‘Free Product (7 inch - Disco Gene )’ Piao! *Emperor Julian: ‘Go Scientist (7 inch - Disco Gene )’ Piao! *Pinchers: ‘Blood Stain (7 inch )’ Digital B *Inspiral Carpets (Live at Glastonbury): :: ‘Party In The Sky’ :: ‘Generations’ :: ‘Move’ :: ‘Saturn Five’ :: ‘She Comes In The Fall’ :: (Tape flip) :: ‘This Is How It Feels’ :: ‘Joe’ :: ‘Colva’ : (6:30 news) *Beck: ‘Ziplock Bag (LP - One Foot In The Grave )’ K *Yardbirds: ‘Louise (LP - Five Live Yardbirds )’ Columbia *Fun-Da-Mental: ‘Mr Bubble Man’ (Peel Session) *Blueboy: ‘The Joy Of Living (CD – Unisex )’ Sarah Records *Incredible Force Of Junior: ‘Jet Propulsion (7 inch )’ Swingset Records *Joey Beltram: ‘Orion (12 inch – The Caliber EP )’ Warp Records : (JP : 'It’s over to you Jo Whiley.’) File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-07-16 (incomplete) ;Length *02:19:59 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector